The Savior
by tataalicat
Summary: House and Cuddy try to cope days after the break-up. Meanwhile when a lead singer passes out during the battle of the bands House tries to find a cure for her mystery disease. She also helps House and Cuddy realize they were meant for each other. Huddy!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: So this is my first multi chapter fic for Huddy! I hope you like! By the way this is set right after bombshells, so cuddy is still here!

* * *

><p><em>No, you'll never be alone<br>When darkness I'll light the night with stars  
>Hear the whispers in the dark<em>

In the middle of the battle of the bands show the lead singer Jade and her band the black dragons were performing. As she sung the next lyrics she started to feel dizzy but decided it was just dehydration. As the song when into the guitar solo she looked out over the crowd and said into the mic. "What up New Jersey!" she screamed. The crowd screamed, "I can't hear you!" she yelled again, and the crowd got louder.

She took off the leather jacket she was wearing and jropped it behind her, revealing her hot pink shirt that went perfectly with her acid washed jeans and knee high converse. She began to sing the last stanza of the song, and when she heard the music stop she threw her fist up in the air. She opened her mouth to say something but no words would come out, she looked back at one of the girls in the band before collapsing.

The girl took her guitar off herself and sat it on the floor and ran over to Jade, who was gasping for breath.

"One of you call an ambulance!" the girl yelled back to her band. One of the guys pulled their phone out and called 911.

"Well?" asked the drummer, Josh.

"They are on their way." He said, Just as a blonde guy ran out onto stage and began to preform CPR on Jade.

* * *

><p>Cuddy walked into House's office and put a case file down onto his desk, "You have a new case."<p>

"Thanks cuddles!" he replied.

"House..."

"I know I know... Just trying to go back to the way things were." he replied

"Don't." she stated simlpy and walked out, so House walked in with his team.

"New case, solve it." chase picked up the file and looked through it. " Seventeen year old female. Felt dizzy while preforming on stage then collapsed a few minutes later." said Chase.

"Dehydration" said Taub.

"She also could barley breathe, that wouldn't be cause be dehydration." said Thirteen.

They all looked up at House, but he had already walked out the room. He made his way to the elevator and stepped in. Just as the doors were about close Cuddy slipped in the elevator, and her face fell when she saw House. "House." she greeted.

"Cuddy."

The elevator was filled with a akward silence and seemed to go on forever. Cuddy looked over at House and he looked over at her.

"House..."The elavator dinged.

"Dont. I have to go,sick dying girl to save." He walked out of the elavator and walked to the girls room. In the hallway he could hear a guitar, playing a few chords. When he got closer he could see the girl sitting in her bed with a acustic guitar on her lap. He studied her before entering, she had long brown hair that had naturally lighter brown highlights and Green eyes. The girl behind her was short with medium length hair that had racoon stripe blonde and black highlights in it and amber eyes. House stopped staring and walked in the room.

"Good morning ladies!" he said in a fake cheery voice.

"Who are you?" she asked annoyed

"I'm doctor House. I'm here to cure you!" the other girl smirked "and you are." he said to the other girl.

"Mckenzie, or Kenzie is what I liked to be called. "I'm the keyboard player in the band." she said with a smart tone.

"Okay, ell that was a nice little chat, now goobye." he said.

"Excuse me?" said Kenzie

"You heard ." she stood up and grabbed her bag, then looked over at Jade, "See ya girly, try not to die on me.". Jade smiled, "I dont plan on it kenzie! Bye." she walked out of the room and walked down the hallway.

"So exactly how many members do you have in this so called band of yours?" asked House. Jade glared but answered, "Well I'm the lead singer, Kenzie is on keyboard. My cousin Josh who's also Kenzie's boyfriend plays the drums, Kenzie's brother Charlie plays lead guitar and his girlfriend and my good friend Paige plays the base." she told.

"I had a one man band in high school. I played the guitar with one hand and keyboard with the other, and played a drum with my foot all while playing the harmonica. I tried to contact to sign me but I was just to good for him so he went with that white rapper named after a candy." Said House. Jade rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but laugh at him, then she got serious.

"So,whats wrong with me?" she asked.

"Well if i knew you wouldnt be here now would you?", he replied smartly and Jade shrugged.

"So your band dates each other where is your boyfriend?" asked House.

"What kind of question is that?"

"The asking type." eh replied, and she sighed.

"My boyfriend is Aaron, the band manager. Now how is this relevent to anything?" she asked.

"It's not." He said, as he got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>An: I promise promise PROMISE! That Huddy will start coming in next chapter, and trust me the story will end with a happy huddy ending! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

House walked out of the room, just as a younger blonde boy waalked in. He made his way down the hallway when he passed Cuddy. She noticed he walked by and she hurried to catch up with him, "House, any idea of what is wrong with your patient?"

"Not yet, Chase is in the lab analysing her blood samples. What gave you such an intrest in my patient?"

"Since she was in the battle of the bands thing the media was covering it, she apparently put on a spectaculatar performance and a big time agent wants to sign her and her band even though they didn't win. The agent said that if we could cure her he would donate 10,000 dollars to the hospital, 3,000 to the dignostic department and give the doctor who cured her and his team each a thousand dollar bonus." she explained.

"I see. I'll have thirteen inform you if we come up with anything." he said, and she nodded.

"Oh and If you could stop by my office later I need to give you something." She said, as she walked away. House stood and stared at her for a moment, watching her walk away. He had to admit, she looked good today. She shook his head and walked into the team room, "Chase what did you find?" h said.

"All the test were normal but we did find her iron levels were slightly increased." he said, and Thirteen slid the resaults across the table to House. Just as the file reached him their pages went off, and they headed towards jades room, House being the last to get there. When he reached the room Chase was there with the paddles, "Charging...clear." He put the padles to her hest and her body jumped, but nothing happened.

"Charging...clear." Again, nothing.

"Charging... clear." Her heart rate began to go back to normal, and one of the nurses hooked oxegen up to her and Cuddy walked up. "What happened?" she asked

"Her heart stopped, were not sure why. Her Iron count in her blood was very high, so I'm going to get thirteen to do a sonogram on her chest." Said House. They watched her through the glass, House and Cuddy glancing at one another every few moments. As they watched four teenagers made there way towards them, one House reconized as McKenzie. He studied the other three who he had never seen. One of the boys had straight brown hair the was swept across in the front, and hazel eyes. His skin was tan, but not to dark, he was tall and over all not to bad looking. The other boy had short Black hair and amber eyes, and pale skin. He was a bit shorter than the other boy and had his hand around McKenzies waist, so he assumed he was Josh.

The girl that was beside McKenzie had long blonde hair that was almost white. It went a few inches above her waist, was straight and layered and she had straight across bangs. She was only about an inch shorter than Cuddy. She had pale skin, but it looked good with her hair. Her eyes were bright green and she had dark red lipstick on her lips.

"What happened to her Dr. House?" asked McKenzie.

"Her heart stopped beating, we revived her though."

"Paige call Aaron, he went home to check on Amellia." She said to Paige, who nodded. She along with Charlie walked away to make the call. McKenzie and Josh looked back at House, "Did you find anything wrong with her?"

"The iron in her blood was alot higher thanwhat it should be, so were thinking that has something to do with it." Said House, and McKenzie nodded. Cuddy looked at the younger girl.

"Did the agent talk to you guys?" she asked.

"Yeah, he really wants to know what is wrong with Jade."

"Well we will let you know as soon as possible."

mcKenzie nodded and her and Josh walked over to Paige and Charlie to see what Aaron said. Cuddy walked away and towards her office, and House followed. When she entered she looked at him, "Can I help you?"

"You told me you wanted me to come see you."

"Oh yeah..." she stood up and walked behind her desk and picked something up. She came back around and walked up to House and held out something. "It's your shirt you left at my house, I thought you would want it back." she said. He took the shirt out of her hands, "Sorry I didn't wash it, I forgot." she said.

"So this is really the end isn't it?" he asked, and she sighed.

"it was never going to work out anyway House, we should have known that."

"We coud try again."

Cuddy could have cried right then. House was being sincere He was showing that he cared for her, that he wanted to be with her. But she couldn't go back, it would hurt her to much.

"No we can't..." she said quietly.

"Cuddy-" Houses phone went off and he fished the phone out of his pocket.

"Yeah...On my way."

"Something came up." he said, and walked out the room leaving Cuddy standing there alone.

* * *

><p>An: Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
